Amour à Noël
by Raven AzuNoctuli
Summary: Duo est le fils du Père Noêl et doit trouver une mère Noêl mais il est gay, comment faire ?
1. Chapter 1

Titre: Amour de Noël

Auteur: Raven AzuNoctuli

Genre: Yaoi, romance, Noël et magie de Noël.

Base: Gundam Wing et inspi d'un film qu'est passé a Noël.

Disclaimer: persos pas n'a moi mais je les squatte pour le moment êê

Chapitre 1: le Pole Nord.

- Debout ! Mon chéri!

- Mrmmm, grogna le jeune homme en se roulant sous les couvertures.

La femme secoua encore son fils à la natte qui grognait en fermant désespérément ses yeux améthyste.

- Duo Solo Maxwell Noël ! Il faut te lever ! Ton père et moi devons te parler. Rejoint-nous dans le salon s'il te plait.

Duo se releva et regarda sa mère sortir de sa chambre, sa longue natte argentée contrastant avec le rouge de son habit. Il soupira. Le moment était donc venu. Il regarda par la fenêtre d'ou il voyait la neige tomber a gros flocons sur le fond noir piqueté d'étoiles de la nuit.

Il neigeait encore et la nuit était toujours présente. Quoi de plus normal, au Pole Nord. Car c'était là qu'habitait le jeune Duo, avec ses parents, le Père Noël et la Mère Noël ainsi que tout les elfes qui aidaient à la fabrication des cadeaux.

Le jeune s'habilla sobrement d'un jean et d'une chemise noir (fils du Père Noël ou pas, Duo reste Duo ). Il frappa à la porte du bureau de son père et entra. En plus de lui et sa mère, il y avait le directeur des elfes, Wufei Chang et Trowa Barton qui s'occupait des rennes. Son père, Solo Noël, dit, le Père Noël, était un homme qui semblait dans la force de l'age et dont la seul trace de son age résidait dans les fins traits d'argents qui striaient sa chevelures caramel comme celle de son fils et le léger voile sur ses yeux bleus. Sa mère, Hélène Maxwell, devenue, par son mariage avec Solo, la Mère Noël, était une femme fine à la silhouette gracieuse, aux longs cheveux argentés et aux yeux améthyste. Avec son regard, elle avait légué à son fils, sa peau pale et fraîche comme la pèche et la douceur de soie de ses cheveux. Ils étaient tout deux habillés de la couleur rouge traditionnel.

- Solo, mon fils.

- Papa, tu sais très bien que je préfère qu'on m'appelle Duo !

- D'accord, d'accord, répondit son père avec un sourire. Eh bien Duo, tu as vingt ans...

- Non ! J'étais pas au courent

- ... et il est temps pour toi de trouver une personne qui deviendra la prochaine Mère Noël.

- Je savais bien que ça arriverait tôt ou tard. Y'a pas moyen de...

- Non, il faut absolument une Mère Noël si tu veux devenir à ton tour le Père Noël.

Duo soupira encore.

- Bon, Ok, je vais partir.

-Wufei a fait une liste des femmes potentielles, mais le choix te revient entièrement.

- Ohhh Merci Wuffi !

- C'est Wufei, Maxwell !

- Mais oui, mais oui. Alors, je commence où ?

- Los Angeles, il y a pas mal de magie de noël dans cette ville.

- Je prépare mes affaires, je pars dans une heure.

En fait, il ne lui fallait pas plus de quelques minutes pour faire ses bagages (fourre-tout oblige) et se préparer. Mais il devait avant de partir aller voir quelqu'un.

Il entra dans l'écurie et alla directement à une stalle. Un renne somnolait à l'intérieur mais il se réveilla lorsque le jeune homme entra.

- Salut Rudolf, dit-il au renne au nez rouge.

- Bonjour Duo.

- Je vais partir.

- Je sais.

- Evidemment, répondit Duo en souriant, tu sais toujours tout.

- Je te connais depuis trop longtemps pour ne pas savoir quand quelque chose te chagrine.

- Bien évidemment.

Le natté s'assis dans la paille, a coté de son ami.

- Comment puis-je trouver une Mère Noël alors que...

- Vas y, continue.

- Pfff, qui aurait crut que le fils du Père Noël soit homo.

- Comment ! Tu ne leur en as toujours pas parlé ? Duo !

- Qu'est que je peut faire ? Il faut que je trouve une Mère Noël et je n'aime pas les femmes. Qu'est ce qui va arriver ?

- Ca, c'est une question a poser a Wufei.

- Peut-être...

- Pas peut-être ! Fait-le ! Tu verras, je suis sure que tu trouveras une solution à ton problème. Il n'en a pas l'air comme ça, mais Wufei est quelqu'un de très compréhensif.

Duo enserra de ses bras le cou du renne magique du Père Noël.

- Merci.

- J'y vais.

- Au revoir mon fils, dit Solo, et n'oublie pas que c'est bientôt Noël.

- Je sais Papa, au revoir.

Il serra son père, puis sa mère dans ses bras.

Puis il prit ses valises et disparut dans une pluie d'étincelles rouges et vertes.

Il réapparut dans la baie de Los Angeles, près d'une falaise. Le soir tombait et il n'y avait personne, Ó part un jeune homme. Duo posa ses valises et s'apprêtait à lui dire qu'il se tenait dangereusement près du bord. Il ouvrit des yeux horrifiés lorsqu'il vit celui-ci tomber vers la mer. Il réagit au quart de tour et se précipita pour attraper sa main.

- Tain, vous êtes lourd !

- Lâchez-moi! répondit le jeune homme en relevant vers son sauveur non désiré.

Sur le coup, Duo failli lâcher sa main devant la beauté du jeune homme. Il braquait sur lui ses yeux cobalt plein de fureur et de glace. Ses cheveux bruns en pétard encadraient son visage de métis japonais. Le futur Père Noël se reprit et tint sa douce main plus fortement.

- Certainement pas ! Il réussit à prendre appuis sur ses genoux et tira. Centimètres après centimètres, il réussit a hisser le jeune homme sur la falaise.

- Pourquoi t'as fait ça ! Lui hurla le jeune métis une fois assis sur le sol.

- Au cas où t'aurais pas remarqué, je viens de te sauver la vie, répondit Duo d'une voix pincée.

- Je t'avais rien demandé, Baka !

Le japonais se jeta sur le châtain qui tomba sous son poids. Il était sur lui maintenant et pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps, murmurant :

- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi es-tu morte ? Oh ! Réléna ! Je t'aimais tant !

Il continua a sangloter encore quelques minutes avant de s'assoupir, terrassé par le chagrin.

- Putain ! Qu'est-ce que je vais faire maintenant ? Soupira Duo.

Il regarda le visage du jeune homme marqué par les larmes. Il était d'une beauté à couper le souffle. Il était tellement beau que le châtain commençait à sentir des vagues de chaleur se propager dans son corps. Il posa délicatement le jeune homme sur le sol et commença à le fouiller.

- Tu te mets vraiment dans des situations impossibles

Duo sursauta en entendant cette voix dans son dos.

- Wuffy ! Tu m'as fait peur !

- C'est Wufei ! Shazi ! Non, franchement, en mille an au service de la famille, je n'ai pas vu un membre de la famille aussi irresponsable, flemmard et touche-à-tout que toi !

- Oh tais-toi, Tient, j'ai trouver son portefeuille.

- Tu veux pas lui faire les poches en plus !

- Mais non ! Il faut qu'on le raccompagne chez lui. Alors...Il s'appelle Heero Yui... voila, j'ai son adresse.

Il allait refermer le portefeuille lorsqu'une photo en tomba. On y voyait le jeune homme accompagné d'une jeune femme blonde, très belle et à l'air très gentille. Elle tenait dans ses bras un petit garçon aussi blond qu'elle mais aux yeux en amande et de la même couleur que ceux de son père qui ne souriait pas mais dont les yeux trahissaient de la tendresse envers ses deux êtres.

- Allez, on y va !

Les deux garçons disparurent en une pluie d'étoiles vertes et rouges.

Voilà, chapitre finit ET corrigé, je m'excuse auprés de ceux qui l'ont lu avant correction 


	2. Heero

Titre: Amour de Noël

Auteur: Raven AzuNoctuli

Genre: Yaoi, romance, Noël et magie de Noël.

Base: Gundam Wing et inspi d'un film qu'est passé a Noël.

Disclaimer: persos pas n'a moi mais je les squatte pour le moment êê

Note/ je tient à m'excuser auprès de ceux qui ont lu le chapitre 1 et je leur dit que je l'ai corrigé et que maintenant ça doit être plus lisible

Chapitre 2: Heero

Duo toqua à la porte de la maison blanche.

La porte s'ouvrit sur un jeune homme blond, au teint de porcelaine et aux yeux turquoise.

- Mon Dieu ! Heero ! S'écria t'il en voyant le métis évanouie dans les bras de Duo.

- Excusez-moi de vous déranger, je vous le ramène, je m'appelle Duo Solo Maxwell Noël.

- Entrez! Ne restez pas sur le pas de la porte.

Le châtain pénétra dans la maison impeccablement rangée.

Le petit blond le mena dans un petit salon ou attendait deux personnes, Un homme aux longs cheveux blonds et une jeune femme aux courts cheveux bruns bleutés.

- Zecks ! Hilde ! On l'a retrouvé.

- Dieu merci ! dit l'homme.

- Suivez-moi, lui dit la femme. Mais surtout ne faites pas de bruit, le petit dort encore.

Elle le mena vers une chambre et Duo le déposa sur le grand lit.

- Je suis rassuré que quelqu'un l'ait retrouvé avant qu'il ne commette l'irréparable. Ou l'avez-vous trouvé ?

- Je l'ai retenue quand il a voulu se jeter dans le vide, sur la falaise.

La jeune fille blêmit, puis sourit.

- Merci de l'avoir sauvé M...?

- Solo Maxwell Noël, mais on m'appelle Duo.

- Hilde Shbeiker. Merci encore de l'avoir rattraper. Il avais l'air si en colère et si accablé quand il est sortit...

- Pourquoi ?

- Aujourd'hui, ça va faire un an que Réléna, sa femme, est morte. Il a craquer je croit. Il avait retenu son chagrin pendant tout se temps mais il ne pouvait rester insensible bien plus longtemps... quel con. Tu m'entend Heero, dit-elle en parlant au jeune homme endormis, t'es qu'un pov con, et Hikari, tu y a penser ? Non bien évidemment.

Elle renifla.

- Désolée

- Pas grave.

Ils redescendirent dans le salon. Duo vit alors un petit garçon de huit ans environ, assis sur les genoux de l'homme aux longs cheveux blond. Le plus petit s'approcha de Duo et lui dit.

- Nous vous remercions encore M.Maxwell Noël.

- Allons appelez moi Duo.

- je m'appelle Quatre Raberba Winner et voici Zeck Merquize. Nous sommes des amis de Heero et de son épouse.

- Oui Hilde m'a raconté. Et ce petit bout de chou ? C'est qui ?"

-Chuis pas petit et je m'appelle Hikari Yui-Peacecraft.

- Moi c'est Duo Solo Maxwell Noël.

- T'es de la famille du Père Noël ?

- C'est mon Papa.

- Cool !

Duo se releva.

- je suis désolé de vous avoir déranger.

- Mais non, Mais non.

- Tenez, voici mon numéro, si vous avez besoin d'aide, appelez-moi.

- merci encore.

Duo descendit dans un hôtel et prit une chambre. Une fois installé, il s'effondra sur le lit, les bras en croix.

- Maxwell ! On n'a pas le temps de flémmarder, on a un tas d'Onna à aller voir pour trouver la bonne.

- Wufei ?

Le chinois s'immobilisa. Si le natté se mettait à l'appeler pas son vrai nom, c'est qu'il devenait sérieux.

- Wufei, il faut que je te dise quelque chose, je...

- Quoi ?

- En fait je...je ne peut pas trouver de femme qui me convienne.

- Et pourquoi donc ? Tes goûts sont-il devenu si raffinés ?

- Non, c'est qu'en fait je...préfère les hommes.

Il déglutit, il l'avait enfin dit. Entendent un craquement, il se retourna vers Wufei.

Ses doigts étaient crispés sur son rouleau, brisé. Son visage était rouge de colère. Il se jeta sur Duo et se mit à le secouer.

- Dis-moi que c'est pas vrai ! Dis-moi que c'est pas vrai ! Tu te fous de ma gueule !

- Je...je...balbutia Duo, muet face a la colère de son ami. Il aurait pensé que lui au moins le comprendrait.

- Tu pouvais pas le dire avant !

- Agru ?

- Il m'a fallu trois moi pour faire cette liste et maintenant je dois recommencer.

- Tu...tu veux dire que ce n'est pas grave ? Mais la Mère Noël ?

- C'est un titre, peu importe qui l'occupe. Il est déjà arrivé que le Père Noël soit une femme et la Mère Noël un homme. Tien, d'ailleurs, la Grand-mère Noël de ton père était un homme et son Grand-père Noël aussi. Il est arrivé dans l'histoire des Noël qu'il y ait deux hommes ou deux femmes. Le plus important ce n'est pas le sexe mais l'amour des conjoints.

- Mais pour les descendant ?

- Adoption. Le sang non plus n'a pas d'importance tant qu'il y a l'amour.

Son visage semblait s'être adoucit et une douce chaleur d'espoir se diffusait dans le coeur de Duo.

- Mais ça ne résout pas notre problème, reprit Wufei. Je dois encore faire une liste.

Il se releva et épousseta son habit.

- Bon, je retourne au Pole Nord faire une autre liste et prévenir tes parents du changement de cap. je t'envoi Trowa, il pourra t'aider.

Il disparut dans une pluie d'étincelles laissant Duo seul dans sa sombre chambre.

- Sombre ? Il faut que j'y remédie.

Des étincelles se mirent à danser dans ses yeux et aussitôt, la chambre fut décorée de guirlandes dorées, argentés, lumineuses. Un grand sapin occupait un coin de la chambre et scintillait.

- Ah, la c'est mieux.

Il se rallongea sur son lit et laissa ses paupières se fermer.

Son rêve était étrange, il voyait un homme qui s'approchait de lui, il sentait ses baisers sur sa peau, ses baisers si pleins d'amour. L'homme l'enlaçait délicatement, comme si Duo avait été fait de verre filé et que l'inconnue eut craint de la casser. Duo essayait de savoir qui il était mais il ne vit de lui que deux yeux cobalt hypnotique.

Il ouvrit brusquement les yeux

- Merde, je crois que j'ai le coups de foudre

Chap 2 finit !!!!!!! vive moiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii, la suite quant j'y penserais, ou quand j'aurais l'inspi bon ok, c'est pas long mais je fais ce que je peux


End file.
